Alles is Liefde
by White Azalea
Summary: Setidaknya kini Ino berharap kehidupannya di Netherlands akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. / It is all about humanity, love, and medisch / Accasia Li's Late Bday Present.
1. Prologue

Gadis pirang itu hampir saja meluapkan segala kekesalannya pada pemuda di hadapannya kala itu jika saja ia tidak ingat sedang dalam pertemuan keluarga. Kepala pirangnya terasa begitu sakit usai mendengar pernyataan dari pemuda yang kini berlutut meminta maaf padanya.

"Ino, dengar. Aku khilaf dan aku mengakui semua kesalahanku. Kami hanya melakukannya sekali dan aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini. Aku—"

"Cukup Hidan!" Hardik Ino, "aku sudah cukup mendengar semuanya darimu, dan aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir. Aku tidak peduli apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada wanita itu hingga ia mengandung anakmu. Nikahi wanita itu, buktikan bahwa kau benar-benar seorang lelaki yang bertanggung jawab seperti yang selama ini kau ucapkan! Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi, selamat tinggal!"

Pemuda keperakan tersebut terpaku seusai mendengar mantan kekasihnya berbicara kemudian meninggalkannya. Ia memijit pelipisnya.

"Dasar sialan!" Umpatnya entah pada siapa.

.

 ** _Alles is Liefde_**

[Semua Adalah Cinta]

.

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Accasia Li** 's [SasuIno] _Multi Chapter_ s _Late Bday Present_

.

Sesampainya di bandara Schiphol di Amsterdam - Netherlands, ia bergegas ke stasiun kereta lantas memberangkatkan diri ke tempat tujuannya. Kini, kedua kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat menyusuri jalanan di kota pelabuhan tersibuk setelah Tiongkok, Rotterdam. Kota itu sendiri merupakan kota terbesar kedua seletah Amsterdam yang menempati lahan di tepi sungai Nieuwe Maas. Sebuah kota yang dikelilingi oleh dua sungai yang membentuk delta yakni Rhine dan Meuse.

Ino mengembuskan napas, kini ia kembali ke tempat kelahiran mendiang ibundanya sekaligus tempat ia menimba ilmu medisnya bertahun-tahun hingga menjadi seorang dokter dengan spesialisasi bedah hati dan pankreas. Setelah terungkapnya rahasia Hidan akan apa yang selama ini dilakukannya tanpa Ino ketahui tempo lalu, selang beberapa saat kemudian ia ditawarkan untuk dipindah-tugaskan bekerja di rumah sakit cabang di Netherlands. Terlebih rumah sakit milik korporasi Uchiha tempatnya bekerja saat itu adalah rumah sakit terbaik di seluruh penjuru negeri. Tidak heran, mereka membuka cabang di banyak negara. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera mengurus ke berangkatannya dari Jepang. Hitung-hitung membuatnya melupakan sakit hati yang ia rasakan.

 _Setidaknya kini ia berharap kehidupannya di Netherlands akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya_.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Dokter Macam Apa Kau?

_Happy Very Late Bday, **Accacia Li!**_

.

 ** _Alles is Liefde_**

[Semua Adalah Cinta]

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

.

 _It is all about humanity, love and medisch._

.

" _Mijn excuse, dame_ *! Apakah anda nona Yamanaka Ino?" Seorang pelayan di kafe yang Ino datangi segera mendatanginya. Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum, "kedua rekan anda menunggu di meja yang sudah direservasi. Mari saya antar."

Pelayan tersebut mengantarkan Ino pada dua rekannya yang sudah menunggu di kafe tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu hari itu.

"Karin, Tenten apa kabar?" Tanya Ino kala melihat kedua sahabatnya yang segera disambut dengan pelukan rindu yang hangat dan cium pipi kanan-kiri khas budaya setempat.

"Astaga, Ino! Akhirnya kau kembali lagi kemari!" Tenten sumringah, segera mendudukan tamu agung dari Jepangnya pada kursi di sebelahnya, "bagaimana perjalananmu? Sejak kapan kau sampai?" Karin yang mendengar ocehan Tenten hanya menggeleng sembari terkekeh.

"Perjalananku menyenangkan, aku sampai tadi pagi pukul 8." Ino tersenyum.

Karin berdeham, "omong-omong kami sudah baca _mail_ darimu, Ino." Dehaman Karin membuat Tenten menoleh ke arahnya kemudian mengangguk.

"Apa benar Hidan sudah berbuat seperti itu padamu?" Tanya Karin _to the point_ , namun Tenten menyikut pelan lengan Karin.

Ino tersenyum miris.

"Benar kok. Lagipula aku tidak pernah berbohong pada kalian," jawab Ino seusai memberi tahu pesanannya pada pelayan di kafe.

"Kau benar-benar memutuskannya 3 hari menjelang pernikahan kalian?" Tenten menyeruput _koffie verkeerd**_ miliknya. Ino memberi anggukannya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Tenten.

Karin mengusap punggung Ino, "tenanglah Ino. _Feeling_ -ku hidupmu akan lebih baik di sini. Bahkan lebih dari itu, sepertinya kau akan bertemu _soulmate_ -mu di sini."

"Karin, tidak baik membicarakan _soulmate_ dengan orang yang baru saja patah hati." Tenten menyikut lengan Karin.

"Ayolah lagipula kejadian itu sudah tiga bulan yang lalu. Kau sudah melupakannya 'kan, Ino?" Tanya Karin.

Ino menyesap _irish coffee_ nya kemudian mengangguk, "hal seperti itu memang pantas dilupakan. Oh ya, bagaimana bekerja di rumah sakit milik korporasi Uchiha? Ceritakan padaku!"

Dan kemudian pertemuan tiga sahabat baik itu pun membuat mereka bernostalgia, mengingat kembali kala mereka menempuh studi bersama hingga menjadi dokter meski mengambil spesialisasi berbeda.

.

"Selamat atas terpilihnya dokter Ino Yamanaka sebagai kepala departemen bedah hati dan pankreas!"

Tepuk tangan terdengar riuh ke penjuru auditorium rapat. Ino tidak menyangka kerja kerasnya selama beberapa bulan berikut penelitiannya mengenai beberapa penyakit hingga menerbitkan beberapa jurnal medis membuatnya diangkat sebagai kepala departemen. Pencapaian luar biasa bagi Ino. Hal yang ia perjuangkan selama di Jepang justru tercapai kala ia sudah ada di negeri kelahiran ibunya. Kedua sahabatnya memberikan _standing applause_ lantas berpelukan karena bahagia atas pencapaian Ino. Semua orang yang hadir di ruangan rapat memberikan ucapan selamat mereka pada kepala departemen baru mereka, kecuali satu orang. Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino melirik ke arah kepala departemen bedah syaraf sekaligus pimpinan baru rumah sakit cabang Netherlands menggantikan Izuna Uchiha itu. Sasuke melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya. Gadis Yamanaka itu mengrenyit, kala Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan rapat seusai mereka bertukar tatap. Ino sendiri belum pernah satu tim dengan pemuda itu, ia tidak tahu bagaimana sifat asli si Uchiha. Yang ia tahu, pimpinannya itu sangat dingin dan tak peduli dengan orang lain. Iris akuanya melirik ke direksi lain, Tenten dan Karin menghampirinya usai orang-orang memberinya ucapan selamat dan kembali ke ruangan masing-masing.

"Benar 'kan apa yang sudah kukatakan saat itu? Hidupmu akan lebih baik di sini!" Ujar Karin _happy_.

" _Dank u well_ ***, teman-teman. Aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya tanpa kalian!" Ino tersenyum.

Tenten mengangguk, "karir yang cemerlang sudah kau dapatkan tinggal _soulmate_. Bagaimana dengan pimpinan baru kita, si Sasuke Uchiha itu, hm?"

"Orang seperti itu? Ayolah, Sai Uchiha lebih baik dibandingkan kulkas berjalan rumah sakit ini! Uchiha bungsu itu murah senyum dan sangat ramah pada semua orang. Bayangkan, dia mentraktir seluruh anggota departemen hematologi seusai rapat besar!" Ujar Karin bersemangat.

"Itu sih, sepertinya kau saja yang _excited_ dengan Uchiha bungsu itu." Tenten menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sementara Ino tertawa dengan tingkah kedua sobat kentalnya itu.

"Sudah, ayo kita kembali ke ruangan masing-masing. Sesudah ini aku harus mem _follow up_ pasien."

Mendengar perkataan Ino, Tenten dan Karin mengangguk setuju dan meninggalkan auditorium rapat.

.

Baru saja Ino akan mem _follow up_ pasien-pasien yang ditanganinya di ruang khusus asuransi dan tunjangan pemerintah, ia dikagetkan dengan kekacauan yang terjadi ruangan tersebut. Kericuhan ditimbulkan dari pihak rumah sakit yang tidak mau menangani pasien tunjangan pemerintah yang habis masa berlakunya namun pasien tersebut masih memerlukan perawatan. Akuanya terbelalak ketika keluarga pasien bersujud memohon pada petugas rumah sakit yang membereskan bangsal pasien karena tunjangannya telah habis. Di sana tak ada yang menolong. Bahkan ketika selang infus yang menancap di tangan pasien dilepaskan oleh petugas medis. Geram, Ino lantas menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Hentikan!" Tegas Ino pada para petugas yang berniat menggusur pasien serta keluarganya keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Maaf dokter Ino, kami hanya menjalankan tugas." Ujar salah satu petugas.

Tidak terima, Ino kemudian segera berlari ke ruang pimpinan, tempat Sasuke sedang ongkang-ongkang kaki. Tanpa babibu ia menyergap masuk ke ruangan kala Sasuke sibuk dengan berkas di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke _straight forward_.

"Kenapa kau tega mengusir pasien-pasien yang habis masa tujangannya itu?!"

"Mengeluarkan mereka dari rumah sakit ini. Kenapa? Kau tak suka?"

"Dokter macam apa kau ini?! Mereka masih membutuhkan perawatan! Kau justru tega mengeluarkan mereka dari sini!" Teriak Ino, emosi.

"Aku menjalankan semua sesuai prosedur." Ujar Sasuke tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Ino.

Dokter bedah hati dan pankreas itu geram.

"Kau berpikir kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar? Menjadi dokter bedah syaraf justru membuatmu kehilangan akal sehat. Dasar dokter tidak punya hati! Pantas kau dingin dan tega melakukan itu semua."

Sasuke terbelalak.

"Kalau kau memang seorang dokter, lakukanlah apa yang seharusnya seorang dokter lakukan! Ini yang kau sebut menyelamatkan jiwa orang lain? Yang benar saja!" Ino berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang pimpinan lantas membantingnya lantaran kesal akan sikap pimpinannya yang tega berbuat demikian atas dasar prosedur rumah sakit.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino segera berlari ke loket administrasi. Jika pemerintah tidak mau lagi menjamin keselamatan pasien, ia memastikan dirinyalah yang akan menyelamatkan nyawa mereka.

Sementara itu di dalam ruangan, Sasuke memijit pelipisnya.

"Perempuan sialan! Beraninya menyebutku tak punya hati!" Sasuke mendecih, ia merasa dipermalukan.

 _Namun perkataan kepala departemen bedah hati dan pankreas itu berhasil membuatnya membuka mata akan apa yang ada di depannya._

.

 **TBC**

* * *

*Permisi Nona

**Cafe Latte

***Terimakasih banyak!


	3. Kepentingan Perusahaan?

.

 ** _Alles is Liefde_**

[Semua Adalah Cinta]

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

.

 _For **Accacia Li** 's Late Bday Present_

.

 _It is all about humanity, love and medisch._

.

"Aku sudah mengurus administrasi seluruh pasien yang tunjangannya sudah habis. Sekarang, biarkan mereka kembali dirawat di rumah sakit ini." Ujar Ino lantang.

Sasuke menatap tajam akua Ino yang menantangnya, penuh emosi.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua itu. Sudah kubilang, mereka yang tunjangannya sudah habis tetap harus keluar dari rumah sakit ini."

"Kau—ck! Mereka masih membutuhkan perawatan. Kau pikir bagaimana mereka akan sembuh jika kau usir mereka dari sini?!" Ino kesal.

Sasuke menghela napas, "itu urusan mereka. Bukan urusanku."

"Apa?!"

"Pergilah dari ruanganku! Aku muak melihatmu!" Usir Sasuke.

Jika saja Sasuke bukan pimpinannya, Ino sudah akan meninju rahang Sasuke hingga remuk.

"Kheh, baiklah kalau itu maumu. Memang benar hati dan akal sehatmu sudah hilang ditelan bumi. Kau tidak ubahnya kulkas berjalan, dokter Uchiha. Permisi." Ino berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke di ruangannya dengan segudang pemikiran megenai perempuan yang berani menghardik pimpinannya tersebut.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu, perang dingin antara Ino dan Sasuke masih berlangsung. Gadis pirang itu tidak habis pikir dengan pimpinannya satu itu. Baru kali ini ia menemukan Uchiha berhati sekeras batu. Ia menghela napas, kembali menekuri beberapa berkas penelitian yang harus dia selesaikan dalam waktu dekat di ruangannya. Selang berapa lama, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Ino mempersilahkan masuk seseorang di balik pintu dan kepala _crimson_ Karin menyembul dibaliknya.

" _Hi there_!" Sapa Karin ceria, "aku penasaran, kenapa beberapa hari ini kau terlihat tidak bersemangat. Apa masalah apakah?"

Ino tersenyum simpul, " _nothing really_. Hanya beberapa perawat di departemenku dipindah tugaskan tanpa pemberitahuan dan persetujuanku. Aku jadi kesal." Karin menghela napas.

"Kau pikir aku mengenalmu sehari-dua hari? Ayolah, aku yakin otakmu itu memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit. Karena masalah pemindahan tugas perawat adalah hal yang wajar di sini."

" _Well_ —"

Ino menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Sasuke pada Karin tempo hari. Mendengar hal tersebut, Karin menggeleng.

"Ino ... Kau gila." Ino memutar bola matanya, "aku tidak menyangka kau berani seperti itu pada pimpinan kita."

"Kita ini dokter, Karin. Menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang bagaimana pun caranya adalah tugas kita."

Nona Uzumaki itu mengangkat kedua bahunya, tahu bahwa sobat pirangnya itu keras kepala dan apapun yang dikatakannya adalah percuma. Alhasil Karin memilih mengalah. "Baiklah kalau begitu, lagipula aku tidak dapat berkomentar apapun."

" _Dank u_ sudah mau mengerti, Karin." Karin tersenyum.

Tak lama, derap langkah menuju ke ruangan Ino terdengar. Tiba-tiba Tenten muncul di balik pintu, sembari terengah.

"Seluruh kepala departemen bedah, hematologi, anestesi beserta anggota dimohon untuk berkumpul di auditorium rapat sekarang juga!" Ujar Tenten yang kemudian bergegas berlari tanpa menunggu jawaban kedua rekannya.

Ino dan Karin berpandangan. Perasaan Ino mendadak tidak enak.

.

Ino selaku kepala departemen bedah hati dan pankreas tercengang mendengar penuturan pemimpin rapat sekaligus manager rumah sakit, yakni Sai Uchiha.

"Selaku kepala departemen hematologi sekaligus manager rumah sakit, saya mengambil tindakan tegas untuk dokter Ino agar tidak mencampuri manajemen dan segala prosedur rumah sakit. Termasuk menangani administrasi pasien tunjangan pemerintah beberapa waktu lalu." Ucap Sai tenang sembari tersenyum.

"Ap—" Baru saja Ino hendak menyela, Sai kembali menyuara.

"Anda pikir sebagai kepala departemen, anda dapat bertindak sesuai keinginan anda? Tentu tidak. Untuk itu kami, mengambil tindakan tegas. Jika anda melakukan kesalahan lagi, saya tidak akan tinggal diam."

Ino tak dapat berkutik, ia _shock_.

"Dan satu hal yang perlu anda semua tahu." Lanjut Sai, "pimpinan rumah sakit bukanlah pembuat segala peraturan di sini, melainkan manager. Manager berhak menindaklanjuti siapapun yang berani melanggar peraturan rumah sakit."

Iris kelam Sai bergulir ke arah kakak kandungnya, Sasuke yang juga tengah menatap tajam dirinya di mimbar rapat. Sai melayangkan senyuman misteriusnya yang dibalas decihan Sasuke.

Rapat kilat itu berakhir dengan ancaman secara tidak langsung oleh Sai yang sukses membuat Ino berjalan gontai menuju ruangannya.

Di ruangannya, ia hanya dapat menangis. Ia tak terima kewajibannya sebagai dokter yang didukung dengan keinginan dari hati nuraninya untuk menolong sesama justru hancur begitu saja oleh manajemen dan prosedur rumah sakit.

Sementara itu, kakak-beradik Uchiha yang masih berada di auditorium rapat saling emosi. Keduanya sama-sama menabuh genderang perang.

"Kepentingan sesama katamu? Kheh. Bagiku kepentingan perusahaan lebih penting. Dengan semua hal yang kulakukan untuk perusahaan, aku akan membuat perusahaan ini jauh lebih baik darimu dan menjadi pemimpinnya." Ujar Sai dengan nada menantang.

Sasuke geram, "tidak usah bermimpi, adik kecil. Sudah jelas ayah mengangkatku sebagai pemimpin perusahaan cabang ini. Ambisimu hanya akan membuatmu menyesal di lain waktu."

Sai terkekeh, "Lihat nanti siapa yang akan berkuasa. Aku atau kau?" Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan auditorium.

Sasuke menghela napas usai berbicara dengan adik bungsunya. "Anak itu yang justru tidak punya hati nurani dan akal sehat. Bukan aku, Ino." Gumamnya.

.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar di balik pintu ruangan dokter Ino.

"Karin, Tenten, sudah kubilang kembalilah ke ruangan kalian! Aku sedang tidak mau bercerita apapun!" Teriak Ino. Namun ketukan itu masih terdengar, bahkan makin nyaring.

"Karin, Tenten, kubilang cukup!" Ino beranjak dari kursinya menuju pintu dan segera membukanya. Berharap seseorang di baliknya tidak lagi mengganggunya. Nyatanya seseorang di balik pintu tersebut bukanlah kedua rekannya yang sedari tadi _nongkrong_ di depan pintu yang berusaha menenangkan Ino, namun pimpinannya.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" Tanya Sasuke.

Ino memersilahkan Sasuke masuk ke ruangannya. Dokter bedah syaraf itu mendudukan diri di sofa ruangan Ino.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?" Ino _straight forward_ , mencoba untuk berbicara sedatar mungkin agar Sasue tidak mengetahui bahwa ia habis menangis.

"Sasuke."

"Hah?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke. Bukan 'kau' ataupun 'pimpinan' karena aku punya nama." Ujar Sasuke.

Ino memutar bola matanya, "apa maumu datang kemari, Sasuke?"

"Aku ingin memberi tahu mengapa kemarin aku bertindak seperti itu padamu."

Ino terdiam, menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, yang membuat dan menegakan peraturan rumah sakit adalah manager rumah sakit. Jadi itulah alasanku menahanmu untuk tidak mengurusi administrasi pasien."

Dokter pirang itu mengrenyit, "lalu, bagaimana nasib pasien yang diusir dari rumah sakit itu?"

"Sudah kutangani dan kau tak perlu tahu bagaiman keadaannya."

"Hah?"

"Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." Sasuke berdiri dari sofanya, bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan, "satu hal lagi."

Ino menatap Sasuke yang membelakanginya. "Aku—"

Baru saja Sasuke akan berbicara, pintu ruangan Ino terbuka. Tenten kembali muncul di balik pintu seraya terengah, habis berlari.

"Ino, gawat! Pasienmu yang akan dilakukan pembedahan hari ini dibatalkan pembedahannya! Saat ini kondisinya benar-benar parah! Akan sangat gawat jika tidak segera dilakukan tindakan!"

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Pekik Ino. Sasuke pun ikut membelalakan matanya.

"I-ini ... masalah tunjangan—" Belum sempat Tenten menyelesaikan perkatannya, Sasuke segera berlari ke luar ruangan. Ino terkaget melihat tingkah Sasuke, lantas menyusulnya.

"Tenten, kumohon tolong urusi dulu prosedur pembedahan untuk pasien ini. Sisanya aku akan urus. Aku harus menyusul Sasuke!"

.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" Derap langkah keduanya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru korridor yang sepi. Langkah Sasuke terhenti sesampainya di depan ruangan manager rumah sakit yang kemudian dibukanya hingga menimbulkan debaman keras. Menampakkan Sai yang tengah asyik menyesap minuman di mejanya.

"Ada perlu ap—"

Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju Sai hingga ia tercekik dan tak dapat bernapas dengan baik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!" Ia lantas menghempaskan tubuh Sai ke lantai, pemuda pucat itu terbatuk lantaran kekurangan oksigen. Sementara Ino terdiam melihat kakak-beradik itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sai bertanya balik.

"Kau dan segala peraturan sialanmu itu membuat banyak pasien hampir mati! Ini yang kau sebut kepentingan perusahaan? Dasar bodoh! Ini hanya kepentinganmu sendiri!"

Sai terkaget dengan penuturan sang kakak.

"Kau pikir dengan mengusir seluruh pasien yang habis masa tunjangannya akan menguntungkan perusahaan? Dasar tidak punya akal sehat dan hati nurani!" Pekik Sasuke.

Ino terdiam.

"Asal kau tahu, kau bisa saja membuat dan menegakan peraturan bodohmu di sini tapi ingat, akulah pimpinanmu dan aku berhak mengeluarkanmu dari sini jika aku mau apapun alasanmu tak akan menjadi hambatan bagiku meskipun kau adik kandungku!" Sasuke meluapkan segala kekesalannya pada Sai.

Sai ciut, "a-aku—"

"Jika kau masih ingin berada di tempat ini, pakailah hati nurani dan akal sehatmu, bodoh!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan. Disusul Ino yang mengekorinya, sementara Sai mengintrospeksi dirinya sendiri.

"Ino ..." Panggil Sasuke yang berjalan cepat di depan Ino.

"Ya?"

"Segera siapkan operasi untuk pasienmu itu. Kau harus segera menyelamatkan nyawanya."

Ino hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ini adalah perintah langsung dari pimpinan. Tak usah lagi kau hiraukan peraturan sialan mengenai tunjangan itu. Segeralah lakukan pembedahan!"

Ino tersenyum, "baik. Tapi—"

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku ingin kau yang menjadi asisten bedahku."

.

 **TBC**


	4. Salah Paham

"Sasuke, tunggu!" Derap langkah keduanya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru korridor yang sepi. Langkah Sasuke terhenti sesampainya di depan ruangan manager rumah sakit yang kemudian dibukanya hingga menimbulkan debaman keras. Menampakkan Sai yang tengah asyik menyesap minuman di mejanya.

"Ada perlu ap—"

Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju Sai hingga ia tercekik dan tak dapat bernapas dengan baik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!" Ia lantas menghempaskan tubuh Sai ke lantai, pemuda pucat itu terbatuk lantaran kekurangan oksigen. Sementara Ino terdiam melihat kakak-beradik itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sai bertanya balik.

"Kau dan segala peraturan sialanmu itu membuat banyak pasien hampir mati! Ini yang kau sebut kepentingan perusahaan? Dasar bodoh! Ini hanya kepentinganmu sendiri!"

Sai terkaget dengan penuturan sang kakak.

"Kau pikir dengan mengusir seluruh pasien yang habis masa tunjangannya akan menguntungkan perusahaan? Dasar tidak punya akal sehat dan hati nurani!" Pekik Sasuke.

Ino terdiam.

"Asal kau tahu, kau bisa saja membuat dan menegakan peraturan bodohmu di sini tapi ingat, akulah pimpinanmu dan aku berhak mengeluarkanmu dari sini jika aku mau apapun alasanmu tak akan menjadi hambatan bagiku meskipun kau adik kandungku!" Sasuke meluapkan segala kekesalannya pada Sai.

Sai ciut, "a-aku—"

"Jika kau masih ingin berada di tempat ini, pakailah hati nurani dan akal sehatmu, bodoh!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan. Disusul Ino yang mengekorinya, sementara Sai mengintrospeksi dirinya sendiri.

"Ino ..." Panggil Sasuke yang berjalan cepat di depan Ino.

"Ya?"

"Segera siapkan operasi untuk pasienmu itu. Kau harus segera menyelamatkan nyawanya."

Ino hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ini adalah perintah langsung dari pimpinan. Tak usah lagi kau hiraukan peraturan sialan mengenai tunjangan itu. Segeralah lakukan pembedahan!"

Ino tersenyum, "baik. Tapi—"

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku ingin kau yang menjadi asisten bedahku."

.

 **Alles is Lifde**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

Seluruh peralatan bedah berikut ruangannya telah disiapkan, pun pasien telah siap dilakukan prosedur bedah. Tinggal menunggu dokter pengampunya saja. Sasuke sudah steril dan siap dengan pakaian serba hijaunya tengah melangkah menuju ruang pembedahan. Di depan ruangan tersebut Ino sudah menunggu, lengkap dengan setelan hijau khususnya.

"Ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu, Sasuke." Akua Ino mengilat, Sasuke tenang menunggu pertanyaan yang Ino maksud.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk mengoperasi pasien tanpa tujangan?"

Di balik masker bedahnya, Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Sudah tugas seorang dokter menangani pasien bagaimanapun kondisinya."

"Tapi—peraturan itu?" Ino agak ragu.

"Urusanku dan Sai. Kau tak perlu memikirkannya."

Ino terpekur kala Sasuke berjalan mendahuluinya hendak memasuki ruangan bedah.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo laksanakan tugas kita!" Mendengar ajakan Sasuke, Ino menoleh dan menyusulnya memasuki ruangan.

.

Operasi berlangsung dengan baik, kondisi pasien perlahan mulai stabil dibanding sebelumnya. Ino sudah berada di depan ruang operasi dengan _snelli_ -nya. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Ino.

"Kerja yang bagus, Ino. Kau dokter yang berbakat." Puji Sasuke.

Ino tersenyum simpul, "kau juga, terimakasih sudah bersedia menjadi asisten bedahku." Sasuke mengangguk lalu melirik jam dinding yang berada di depan ruangan bedah.

"Mau minum kopi denganku?" Ajak Sasuke.

Dokter berambut pirang itu mengerutkan keningnya, "tumben mengajakku minum kopi?"

"Mau atau tidak? Jika kau tidak mau, aku akan memaksamu. Aku sedang tidak menerima penolakan."

Ino mengedikkan kedua bahunya lalu terkekeh, " _let's go_."

Keduanya lantas berjalan menuju kafetaria milik rumah sakit.

.

Ino menyesap _long black_ -nya, sementara Sasuke mengunci pandangan pada kopi miliknya yang sama sekali belum ia sentuh. Melamun.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" Tanya Ino sukses membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Pemuda tampan itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "ada yang ingin kukatakan." Ino terdiam menunggu Sasuke membuka mulutnya. "Aku minta maaf."

Ino menelengkan kepalanya, "untuk?"

"Mengenai sikapku kepadamu sebelumnya. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Gadis beriris sebiru lautan itu langsung mengerti maksud Sasuke, "aku paham. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah berkata kasar padamu."

"Kau pantas melakukan itu padaku."

"Ng?"

"Aku—semua orang tidak pernah ada yang bertindak seperti mu padaku sebelumnya, Kau berani menghardikku, mengatakan akalku dan hatiku sudah hilang ditelan bumi. Tapi karena itu, akhirnya aku sadar diamku selama ini terhadap peraturan yang telah Sai berlakukan justru akan membuat orang lain salah paham padaku."

Ino tersenyum, baru pertama kali ia mendengar Sasuke berterus terang panjang-lebar seperti ini.

"Pasien tunjangan yang waktu itu kita permasalahkan, sebenarnya sudah ku urus. Aku membawanya ke klinik pribadiku dan memberikannya perawatan intensif. Karena aku tahu, peraturan rumah sakit ini tidak dapat dibantah karena aku tidak memiliki wewenang untuk itu. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menelantarkan pasien dengan tunjangan yang habis itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskannya padaku waktu itu?"

"Karena saat itu aku merasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan, dan aku tidak mau ada orang lain ikut campur."

Ino terdiam mendengarkan Sasuke. "Lalu?"

"Perkataanmu waktu itu, membuatku berpikir banyak. Aku merasa bersalah karena tidak pernah memberikan penjelasan mengapa pasien dengan tunjangan itu kami keluarkan dan bagaimana nasibnya setelah itu. Saat aku memikirkan lagi semuanya, kali ini ada baiknya jika aku memberikan penjelasan agar orang lain tidak salah paham terhadapku."

Sasuke melirik Ino, "sekarang.. apakah kau masih berpikir bahwa hati dan akal sehatku sudah hilang ditelan bumi?"

Dokter bermarga Yamanaka itu tertegun sejenak, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke ternyata melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak diduganya.

"Tidak. Semua hal ini sudah cukup merubah pemikiranku terhadapmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghela napas lega, "syukurlah. Aku pikir kau membenciku." Ino tersenyum simpul.

"Awalnya iya, sekarang tidak." Ino melirik arloji miliknya yang sempat ia masukkan ke kantong _snelli_ -nya, "sudah waktunya aku bekerja lagi. Terimakasih sudah mengajakku minum kopi, sampai jumpa!" Ia bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih termenung di tempat, memerhatikan kepergiannya.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya, ia bersyukur sudah dapat memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Ino. Gadis itu berhasil mengubah sudut pandang dan pola pikirnya.

"Hn.. Yamanaka Ino.." Gumamnya.

 **TBC**


End file.
